Wonders of Life
by neonxxskyd
Summary: The joys and wonders of living a full life with the person you love most. Moments told from Esme's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was terrible. My family was now falling apart. We were to leave Forks and Bella behind forever. We had to adhere to the rules Edward appointed to the family to follow. We were to stay away from Bella, at all costs, and we were not to use her name in his presence.

"It was an accident. There was nothing we could have done to prevent this from happening. I don't want to leave her behind, Carlisle. She is like a daughter to me." I pulled out my suitcase and unzipped the zipper.

"She is like a daughter to me as well, Esme." He picked up a couple of my books from my desk and placed them in my suitcase. "This is not my choice. This decision is wholly on Edward.

'You know as well as I do that we will be back. He won't be able to live without her. We can't live with out her." With that sentenced be said I fell into his arms and let my emotions take complete control of my body. I did something I hadn't done in almost seventy-five years I had an emotional breakdown.

-x-x-x-x-

One month later

"I hope your happy, Edward." I heard my husband speaking on his cell phone. "Esme's not speaking to me, or to Alice. You need to come home."

"That is not home, Carlisle." I heard my son answer. "Anywhere she is not, is most definitely not home."

"Then we will go back." Carlisle suggested. I knew it was vain hope that he would agree to such a wonderful idea, but I knew better than to hope, for it was a lost cause.

"No." I heard the click and knew the conversation was over. I was mad at my husband for letting him go, and I was mad at Alice for not forewarning us of this possible event.

And I was mad at myself. I wanted to give Bella the birthday party I had suggested the gifts. If Bella hadn't cut herself we wouldn't have moved. If Jasper hadn't lost control of himself… it's better if I don't reopen this Pandora's box, that's how I received immortality, the what if's that crept in the first time when I had lost my son.

"Esme, please speak to me. I understand that you're upset, but what was I to do about Edward leaving? He's a grown boy! A man! He has a right to come and go as he pleases." Carlisle was sick on the non-verbal contact between us. We have never been like this, not since he gave me the gift of immortality.

"He had no right, to leave her. He had no right to leave us. He is our son, Carlisle. You are his father! You should have put your foot down!" I also knew that with Edward, putting your foot down was a hopeless cause.

"I can not force him to do something he doesn't want to do. I have as much control over him as I do over how well Jasper controls himself around humans."

How could anyone control Edward? Edward most definitely walked to the beat of his own drum. He was different from the rest of children. Compared to Rosalie and Emmett he is most definitely not vain or competitive. When compared to Jasper, he is complete control of his hunger. The only one I cannot compare him to is Alice. They are too much alike… aside from Alice's spontaneity.

"Esme, I love you, and I know you don't need to hear it from me for you already know." He paused slightly. "But this kind of behavior is uncalled for!" he walked over to the window and stared out across the grounds.

I knew he loved me, but I even questioned that from time to time. I guess that stems back to my marriage to Charles, when everything I did was utterly wrong, and a beating was sure to happen for no apparent reason. Carlisle has never done one thing to cause me harm. As a matter of fact, it took several weeks before I even let Carlisle touch me in anyway shape or form. And now I'm upset with him for something he has no control over.

I walked out of his private office, slamming the door in the process. This action caused the door to break off its hinges and fall. All I heard was Carlisle heave an unnecessary sigh and mumble something unintelligible under his breath. I went down the stairs and turned the corner into the main room. What greeted my eyes was a heart wrenching sight.

"Alice, sweetie, where are you going?" Jasper came from behind me and made his way towards his wife. "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going up to Denali for a week. I promise to return. I just need some space." Jasper grabbed hold of her small frame and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "If you want to come, Jasper, you're more than welcomed to!"

"No." he simply stated. "You go… I'll deal with Esme and Carlisle. Someone has to keep the peace." I honestly didn't think we were arguing that much.

"Jazz, we have company." She stated as he loosened his grip so he could kiss her. "Let's save this till I come home?"

He sacrificed himself to her plea of no public affection, for he knew that at this particular moment it bothered me greatly.

I was losing my resolve to keep my family together. I lost Bella per Edward's request, and Lord only knows where that boy is currently located. Alice was leaving for Alaska so she could "recollect herself". Personally, I think she is doing it to keep tabs on Bella, but I know her well enough not to make mention of her true purpose of traveling to a cold and desolate location.

Carlisle has thrown himself into his work. He has made the brainless decision to work at two hospitals, one during the day, and the other during the evening. His objective for doing this was because he needed something to do during the day. I imagine that he is trying to run from the arduous behavior of his adoptive son and his sometimes tenacious wife. Thus deluding him into thinking all this will be gone in the morning. I can't believe he is so naïve at this point in his life to think it will all go away on its own. Even I know this will only be solved by bringing Edward and Bella back together.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Esme?" I heard a distant voice call from the other end of the receiver. "Esme, are you there?" Edward called quietly from the other end of the phone line.

"Edward, it's so good to hear your voice! Where are you? Do not realize how worried I am?" I was truly his mother in a sense. These five "teenagers" could be the best thing Carlisle has ever bestowed upon me. Bless his soul.

"I'm headed to southern California. I'm trying to locate something, and yes I can imagine how worried you are." Sometimes he could be a sarcastic twit.

"Come home." I whispered. "The family needs you. Carlisle has been in a rather foul mood for over a week now. Alice is in Alaska. You know Rosalie could care less, and Emmett is driving me up the wall, because he misses you and Bella!"

"I have something to take care of." The line went dead. I closed my razor and placed it on my desk. I sat down in the leather office chair and swiveled around to stare nonchalantly out the picturesque window.

"He'll come home." I told myself. "He has to come home."

"They say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Jasper said from behind me.

"They also say to leave an old woman to her thoughts." I said quietly as I rocked slightly in the chair.

"Old woman? I don't see any old women in this house. I only see an unhappy Esme that needs her children." Jasper came around the desk and kneeled beside my chair. "This isn't you. I don't like the vibes that you're sending off. You need to cheer up." If only it were that easy.

I took his hand and held it to my cheek. Jasper was going to have an emotional breakdown because of me. Carlisle wasn't home long enough anymore for anything any more. Emmett and Rosalie have left yet again for a trip around the world.

"You came here for a completely different reason, Jasper." I knew him well enough to know he was here about Alice.

"When is she coming home?" he asked.

"Soon, Jasper, just give her some time." The truth was I didn't know when she would be home. How could I? It was next to impossible to know when she would be home. Alice was a free spirit, and she went where she wanted when she wanted.

"I want her home." He stood up and started towards the door. He paused for a matter of two seconds. "And remember, talking to ones self is a sign of insanity… especially if you start to answer your own questions." And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. They are the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Two

Esme POV

December 24, 2005

Loneliness is a monster that so few people can understand. Growing up outside of Columbus, Ohio on a farm only meant loneliness. My parents could never have understood why I deserted my marriage… if they knew that my decision was based on the abuse, the survival of my child, and the loneliness, I don't even want to think of what the consequences would have been. The only man who would have understood was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

How was I to know that two months after my son died I would be under his care… again?

x-x-x-x

"Merry Christmas, darling." Carlisle whispered into my hair as he cradled me in his arms.

"There's nothing to be merry about." I murmured.

"Well, Edward is home for the time being. Alice is on her way, as are Rosalie and Emmett. And you can't forget that the only one we have had home with us for over a month now has been Jasper… and you mustn't forget that you have me."

"Bella." Was all I could get out before something hit the floor above us.

"Esme, she is not coming back, and nothing we say to Edward is going to bring her back. I wish it was different."

-x-x-x-x-

Christmas 1921

Ashland Community Hospital

The Morgue

Carlisle POV

Morgue duty… the only time I am in complete control of myself. And since this was my last night here, I jumped at the sudden opening. Actually, I planned on the opening since it was Christmas Eve and hardly anyone wanted to work the morgue on Christmas Eve.

I entered the room at about six thirty and was greeted by Dr. Riley.

"Merry Christmas, Sean. How are the wife and kids?" I asked politely.

"Oh, well you know how it is…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't, I'm not married."

"I fine young doctor like you not married… that is completely not logical. And what about that brother of yours… is he married?"

"No, no. He doesn't really fancy the marriage concept. He was engaged back in 1918, this was back in Chicago, and his fiancée died during the flu epidemic. Quite sad, the girl had a beautiful soul. Isabella was a wonderful girl. Ah me."

"That is sad.

"He hasn't wanted to date another woman since."

"Well, there are two new arrivals in back. The one was an attempted suicide. Esme Evenson… identified by one of her neighbors. Her husband is on his way from Ohio to claim the body. The other is a Jane Doe. Maybe I'll see you around sometime Carlisle, when I travel to New York. Have a safe trip there, Doctor." I followed him to the back and upon entering the room I froze in shock. One look at the woman towards the right was enough to know that it was Esme Platt. Not to mention the exceedingly slow heart beat, inhalation of breath, and the smell of life.

"I know her." I whispered. "Or rather… I knew her." She was still alive, although it was impossible to believe by looking at her.

"It a shame. She was a beautiful woman. She was my sons teacher. She stopped teaching about two and a half months ago. She had a son… but he died of a lung infection… she never returned to school. Did I mention her husband is coming to claim her?"

'Over my dead body.' Which would be hard to over take.

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, evening Edward, we didn't hear you enter." Riley said quickly. "I must get going now. I don't need Rose worrying her wee head about my whereabouts. Have a good night and safe trip." Riley hastily exited the room.

Edward only came to celebrate the holiday with me… and the dead bodies… body. I was actually more concerned about the body in front of me though.

"What's alive?" Edward stated as he picked up a clip board and started filling out a sheet for the body behind me.

_Wait_. I told him. Does that woman look anything like her?" I asked aloud.

"Yes." He stated. "That ones fighting to stay alive. It's a shame they already think she is dead."

That's why this was perfect. I could save Esme from dieing and give Edward a mother all at the same time.

_Did you bring the car?_

"Yes… are you kidding?" he looked from me to Esme and then back to me. "What does her life even mean to you, Carlisle?"

_Everything, I never thought I would never see her again._

"Obviously, she's thinking the same thing. Your all that's racing through her mind as of right … what are you doing?"

I bent down over her and bit down on her neck and then both her wrists.

"I am not seeing this. I am not seeing this." I rolled my eyes and walked over to he sink where I picked up a towel and ran hot water over it.

_Put all of Esmes information on that and help me recreate some of the injuries to the face… it needs to look like her so that Riley thinks we only got rid of the Jane Doe._

-x-x-x-

3 days later.

Dawn cracked over the snow covered hills that surrounded our small three bedroom "hunting lodge". I stood quietly staring out the window at the vast grounds. I listened to Esmes breathing and slight whimpers as she stopped screaming a few hours ago. She could be awake at anytime now.

"Doctor… Carlisle…" she whispered. "I need you… take me from Charles… Carlisle…"

"She dreams about you. How cute." Edward's sarcasm reached me from across the room.

"What does she mean by 'take me from Charles'?"

"Why don't you ask her when she comes around? Which is about… now." He rose out of his chair and walked out of the room.

A scream of terror echoed in my ears as Esme realized that something was horribly different… she was most definitely still alive.

"Calm down! You're completely safe… he'll never harm you again. So long as I am with you."

"Dr…. Cullen?" She looked at me with great confusion. "Where am I? Why am I not dead?"

"Because God has a strange way of bringing people together. You and I are meant for one another."

"What?" she cocked her head to the side and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Trust me when I say that is the least of your confusion." Edward chimed as he entered the room.

"Dr. Cullen… what ever is this boy speaking of?" She looked to me with blood red eyes. I looked away from her angelic face. I couldn't bring myself to look at those eyes. I had made them that way and they were horrible to look at without feeling responsible.

"Now you may find this hard to believe… but we are not like other people… what I am trying to say is that we are vampires." If she could have fainted, I am sure she would have. Instead her jaw dropped and she made what sounded like gagging sounds.

"…That is the… most ridiculous… thing I have ever heard. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." Edward answered for me.

Esme made the cutest face of disgust that ever I have seen. Her hand clutched a fist full of the sheeting on the bed.

"That's insane." She stood up so quickly that I doubt she was even aware of the action. She went over to the window and threw it open… or rather broke it.

"I'm so sorry, but this is the truth." I paused a moment. "As your physician… would I lie to you?"

"No." She looked down at her hands. I stood up and took her hands in mine and pulled her into my embrace.

x-x-x-x-

And now she is cradled in my arms and in a way… close to death. She refuses to speak to anyone but myself… and even that took some coaxing.

"Esme, you know there is nothing you can do to keep him here."

"Yes, I know."

"He's made up his mind." I said softly.

She stood up and went over to the door and then stopped. She turned to look at me.

"Not everything is as it seems, Carlisle. The boy is dieing inside because he lost his Bella. He is not making it without her. He only hunts so he can stay strong enough to destroy Victoria. He needs us right now and we need to keep him from destroying himself."

"Kept him in this world, Esme, I have been there since day one. I made him the way he is."

"A pompous twit! I am the mother of six wonder…"

"Five, Esme, Five…" I corrected her.

"Six, Carlisle." She was trying to keep Bella.

"She'll never be one of us Esme! He's never going to change her… even if we didn't leave! It never would have…" She slammed the door in my face.

I sat up on the bed and hung my head. She had a point, and I was just too stubborn to admit she was right. Edward needed us… he was in pain and was too stubborn to ask for help. What was I to do with them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Carlisle POV

"The Volturi would have given him an ultimatum if they knew about this. And that would be solely on the fact that you were a friend of theirs." Esme yelled from the other side of the door. I heard her fall against it and slide down to the floor.

I yanked the door open and she fell at my feet. She stood up and looked at me waiting for a response. "Woman, you know nothing of their nature." I was a mere foot away from her. It was taking all of my strength not to harm her… mentally or physically. But as our fight began to escalate, it was inevitable. I lost control and slapped her. This caused her to fall to the floor and with in seconds I was pinned to the floor by Edward and Jasper. And Alice, who just arrived home, helped Esme up off the floor and out of the room.

Alice looked at me before she exited the room. "Sometimes you sicken me." She scolded. You know, for such a small woman, she could really instill the fear in a man.

-x-x-x-x-

A month later

Day thirty one, and still not a word from my wife. She doesn't sit in the same room as I, doesn't' look at me, and she completely ignores me. I want to shout at her and tell her that if it wasn't for me… she would even be alive. But I know I can not do this. I would calling on def ears.

"She'll come around." Alice chimed as she placed a new vase on an end table. "…At about three this afternoon."

And sure enough at about two forty-five, Esme apologized for not speaking to me, for attacking me last month, for accusing me of being a bad father, and for not being there after Edward left again. I had apologized profusely over the last month for what I did. And I again apologized.

-x-x-x-x-

Esme POV

Mid-March

"… he what?" I heard Jasper say suddenly.

"He's going to italy, he thinks Bella is dead." Alice said quickly. "I'm going to stop him." The look on my sons face was very worried.

"No! You come home now!"

"Some one has to stop him, Jasper!"

"No! Let me go!"

"Jazz, it's too late."

"What is he going to do?"

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind."

"Like what?" Jasper knew I was in the room. I was as still as stone as I listened. If it wasn't for Jasper, I would be on the floor crying my dry eyes out.

"A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square… mostly things that would expose them – he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction."

"I'm coming! Emmett and Rosalie are just about to leave." This was true… Rosalie felt completely awful about the whole thing.

"No! You can't." her voice went lower. "Tell Emmett no."

"They just left about ten minutes ago."

"Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back!"

"Why?"

"Think about it, Jasper. If he see's any of us, what do you think he will do?"

"Take us down with him."

"Exactly, I think Bella is the only chance – if there is a chance."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good."

"You could be killed."

"I've thought of that."

"Just come home to me in one piece, promise me."

"Yes, I promise. Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One Way or another, I'll get out."

"I love you." He whispered his voice pleading with her.

"And I love you." She hung up and Jasper sat there worried. He then shot out the front door to stop Emmett and Rosalie.

I picked up my cell and quickly dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"Yes, dear?"

"Juliet has gone to the priest. Romeo…" I paused a second. I was about to loose my son… all over again. "Romeo has gone to the apothecary."

"I'll be right there."

-x-x-x-x-

"Alice had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff into a body of water. She told Rosalie, who told Edward, who now thinks Bella is dead.

"Alice went to Forks to see if Bella survived or not. When she saw that she had lived… she was relieved. Now it was a couple of days before Rose was able to get a hold of Edward.

"Rose thought Bella was dead. Edward believed her and took off for Volterra, Italy."

"We're going back to Forks."

-x-x-x-x-

Upon entering the house, I ripped off the white sheets on all the furniture and I had ran up to the third floor and threw my self onto Edwards couch. Carlisle followed behind me and sat down next to me. I cuddled up to Carlisle and we sat there waiting.

-x-x-x-x-

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" Carlisle said anxiously.

"We're coming home. Romeo and Juliet have been reunited." Alice announced happily.

My children were all safe and sound… what more could a mother ask for.


End file.
